


reflections

by joshfun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2016 Phan, Cute, M/M, Memories, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfun/pseuds/joshfun
Summary: With tatinof being over and dapgo being released, Dan looks back at the memories him and Phil have created over the years.





	

Dan looked at his reflection in the mirror as he waited for the hair straightener to heat up. His curly hair reminded him of the days in manchester when he wouldn't try and straighten his hair for days because he knew Phil prefered his natural hair.

It made him look back on their days living in manchester in the oddly shaped apartment. The days he would tiredly watch Phil make their morning coffee from the couch with Phil’s duvet wrapped around his cold body. The days they could go into town holding hands without the high possibility of a fan running up to them or when they would run home in the rain under the same umbrella trying not to get soaking wet. Dan missed those days even though their apartment now had so many more memories like the countless amount of times the both of them ran into the clear kitchen door, the nights of ho by back and forth between whose room to cuddle in even though it was usually Phil’s room. Dan even had his favorite fan on the right side of the bed on nightstand for the hot summer nights.

The countless amounts of his shirts on the carpet and their clothes littering the hallway leading to the bedrooms, watching the dvd box set of Buffy on the TV while they cuddled under the colorful checkered duvet while Dan’s head peaceful lay on Phil’s chest listening to his heartbeat which usually made him doze off. Dan’s sofa crease slowly becoming larger as they cuddled together in the couch every morning while they watched anime, watching the way Phil laughs when he squints his eyes and his tongue pokes out from between his teeth and his hands trying to make their way up to cover his mouth, goddamn he loves the way Phil laughs. It never failed to make Dan smile or laugh along with him in admiration. He always got starstruck in moments like this, he was still in disbelief that his ever met Phil, that he lives with him and that they were in love.

He still remembers the day they met in real life for the first time. Dan couldn't sleep the night before as he laid in bed texting Phil because he couldn't sleep as well. The train ride was a pain because he was tired and he knew only in a few hours he would finally meet Phil in real life. He ended up falling asleep against the window but almost missed his stop until the person next to him shook his shoulder a minute before it stopped. He repeatedly thanked her and got off the train when it fully stopped.

Suddenly the flutters in his stomach returned and were very noticeable when he realized he was he was walking towards the exit, Phil was somewhere close on the opposite side of this door. His idol was only feet away, his only best friend and so much more. As soon as Dan stepped off of the train onto the platform, his eyes couldn’t stop gazing around the crowded station.

A cold breeze made Dan shiver as well as his anticipation. Right after the shiver passed through him, he noticed the too familiar black fringe from the corner of his eye. Dan held onto his backpack strap tightly as he started running to Phil, yelling his name and causing some people to stare at them, Phil turned to fully face Dan and held his arms open as they promised each other last night, not wanting to cause serious injuries. Dan half jumped into Phil’s awaiting arms not wanting to knock over the older and slightly taller male.

He felt the warmth of Phil’s arms wrap around his lower back and pick him up slightly as he wanted to hold Dan himself instead of awkwardly embracing the backpack. The hug lasted a few more moments because they didn’t want to cause a traffic jam in the middle of the station. Phil grabbed Dan by the wrist and lead him outside where they then called a taxi to take them back to Phil’s house. The rest of the day consisted of hazy cuddles and uttered words of disbelief from Dan.

Then Dan started thinking about the next day when they filmed the first ever Phil is not on fire. Before filming they gathered questions in a piece of paper from various of their social media sites that dan had Dan grudgingly admits he still has. The video video may have been short but there were a lot of long lost bloopers that only the two of them remembered in their heads but Dan was glad it was like that.

He also remembers the pain of leaving Phil, he never wanted to leave him but now he never wanted to leave him but now he never will. If Dan were to tell his younger self that he would find someone that he could and will love for the rest of his life and that he would have someone that could and will love for the rest of his life would make him laugh at him but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dan was whisked away from his thoughts when he heard the front door close, signaling Phil’s return from the store since he kept eating the cereal like usual. He unplugged the straightener and left it on the counter to cool off as he made his way to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Phil place the milk carton in the fridge and wrapped his arms around his waist, making Phil jump in surprise. When he realized it was Dan, he put his arms on top of his and laced their fingers together. Dan rubbed his cheek in the crease of Phil’s neck and shoulder. He hummed in content and turned around to face Dan.

He reached up to unzip the coat Phil still had on, pushing it off his shoulders and dropping it onto the floor, feeling Phil’s actual skin on his, making him feel warmer. Dan lightly grabbed Phil’s now bare wrist and pulled on his arm to lead him out of the kitchen. Phil just followed him without hesitation, just wondering how Dan was doing. As they were walking down the hallway to their bedrooms, Dan took a turn to the left and then Phil shut it behind them. Dan finally let go of Phil's wrist and walked to the right side of the colorful bed and Phil rightfully went to the left.

“Cuddle,” Dan mumbled after he got under the covers and lifted the left side of the duvet for Phil.

He stepped out of his shoes and climbed under the duvet and made sure it covered the two of them. Dan let Phil get comfortable before he would cling onto him. When Phil fun got comfortable on his back, Dan put his arm on top of his chest and his legs tangled with Phil's. Phil’s left hand was intertwined with the one Dan placed on his chest while the other one played with his still curly hair. Dan sighs and starts tracing shapes on Phil’s chest. Phil notices that Dan seems to have something on his mind.

“What's up bear?” Phil asks, still running his fingers through Dan’s hair.

“I was just thinking of something's today,” Dan trailed off.

“What type of things?” Phil responded.

“How far we’ve come, Phil. I remember like it was yesterday when I was still just a fanboy of yours, watching your videos nonstop when I was procrastinating or just because I liked you. When you didn’t know of my existence but I kept trying to get to know you. And then you finally did and then we moved in together but we never saw ourselves getting this far, this popular. We have two books together, we just finished a worldwide tour of something we created together, for god's sake Phil, we have a song! And only the future awaits us now,” Dan finally let out.

“I’m excited for what the future holds for us Dan, and you should be too!” Phil exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

“I am don’t get me wrong, but what else could we possibly do. We’ve done almost everything Phil,” Dan sighed, still tracing shapes on Phil’s chest.

“We’ll see, bear,” Phil sighed with him.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, looking back on all of the adventures they have done together. The memories only the two of them would know and remember. They liked it that way and that’s the way it will stay.

“I love you Phil Lester.”

“I love you too Dan Howell.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay this story is actually pretty shit
> 
> hope you enjoyed though


End file.
